game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron (7 Days to Die)
Aaron is a freelance scientist, responsible for causing the zombie apocalypse in the series 7 Days to Die. The adventure starts when he meets Emre at a nearby gas station during a zombie apocalypse. Emre and Aaron are unable to find other survivors so they must work together to fight off the zombies. Later on they meet SP Cakes and her friends but they are unable to become friends with them. He does meet other survivors later in the story and forms a community with Emre called Pleasure Town. After a conflict between Emre's followers and Aaron's followers, Aaron forms his own community called Pleasure Shire. Team Aaron Starting in a new season, Aaron gains some followers. Followers of Aaron are as follows: * Metastergo * Graskull * Epsilon One * Bwett Personality * Prankster ** He fools Emre into eating cat food. ** Frequently lies about the state of his health or supplies, tricking Emre into giving him first aid, food, and ammo. * Sexual Deviant ** He is the original creator of "pie f*cking." ** Describes himself as "omni-curious." * Nature Lover ** Loves trees. This becomes more and more literal as time goes on. Pre-Apocalypse Aaron initially presents himself as a simple bum and a bit of a loner, but gradually reveals that he was actually the scientist who created the zombie virus that wiped out humanity. Present at ground zero of the zombie apocalypse, he remained totally alone during the collapse of civilization, using his isolation and knowledge of zombies to survive. When he encounters Emre at the start of the series, he assumes that they are probably the only two people left alive. When Aaron was a child, he fell through the roof of his parents' garden shed. He claims that every time he falls now, he relives that childhood trauma. (Episode 4) Aaron has always loved trees. At some point prior to the apocalypse, he was dating a girl who belonged to the Tree Huggers' Society, and they would sometimes chain themselves to trees to protect them. This was so fun that Aaron would sometimes chain his girlfriend to a tree in their front yard, but not because it needed protection or anything. Sadly, the girl took out a restraining order against him, preventing him from attending meetings or joining the Tree Huggers himself. (Episode 70) While bragging about his leather-tanning prowess, Aaron claims to have made "leather stuff" all the time back in the old days. He would tie up all his friends and create "leather secrets." (Episode 75) Aaron once owned a dog named Theorem (Episode 78) and watched a TV show called Mauled By Animals, narrated by Reese Witherspoon (Episode 86). Aaron finally provides details about his zombie research when he and Emre stumble across his old lab in an unnamed countryside. Aaron designed his facility, which served as both private home and scientific laboratory, around a row of cells in which he stored his undead subjects, all of whom were originally lab assistants in his employ. Aaron created several strains of the zombie virus, giving each strain an old-fashioned name so he wouldn't feel like he was killing people he knew. Aaron named the original zombie strain the "Clarences," though by the time Aaron meets Emre in the apocalypse, they both refer to these large, Hawaiian shirt-wearing zombies simply as "fatties." Other original strains included the "Idas" (female zombies wearing short dresses) and "Rutherfords" (male zombies that only wear underpants). (Episode 100) (As time passes in the post-apocalypse, some of these strains eventually disappear, replaced by new, different zombies that Aaron is not familiar with, hinting that the zombie virus may be evolving on its own.) Aaron created the zombie virus for private "clients," hinting that his primary occupation may have been developing new forms of biological warfare (as well as other inventions) for the international black market. (Episode 100) Aaron housed his zombie creations in cells made from a completely indestructible "bedrock" substance he had invented for that very purpose. However, each containment cell included a critical design flaw: a viewing window for Aaron's clients to observe his creations. Foolishly, Aaron did not think to block the display windows with metal grates. When a client from the United Arab Emirates excitedly gestured at the zombies, one of the undead managed to chomp down on his hand, infecting him. Busy crowing to other clients about his work, Aaron failed to notice the incident. The client soon turned, unleashing the zombie virus into the wild. The end of the world soon followed. (Episode 100) At the time of the zombie outbreak, Aaron had not yet thought about creating a cure for the zombie virus. He chooses not to dwell on his mistake; what's done is done. (Episode 100) Aaron claims to have had a sister who was ripped apart "by about thirty zombies." At the point he tells this story, however, he is still concealing his true background, so this may be just another joke at Emre's expense. (Episode 7) The zombie virus was ultimately Aaron's most successful (and destructive) experiment, but he developed other technological wonders as well, some of which were fairly harmless. Other experiments conducted in the lead-up to the zombie virus include: * An "organic" hair regrowth treatment that involved placing a layer of topsoil on the subject's head, then planting "chia-like" seeds in the subject's scalp. (Episode 89) * "Invisi-bears" (invisible bears). However, while he thought invisible bears are "cool," the prospect of living forever was just more appealing. Sadly, Aaron was never able to determine which would actually be worse: a plague of zombies or a plague of totally invisible bears. Aaron was under the impression that none of his invisi-bears had survived, but was less certain after something invisible killed Emre. (Episode 89) Forts Aaron's forts tend to be more open and easy to run around in, while still easy to defend and extremely difficult to tear down. His forts are well lit and are designed for s*x. His main defenses are spikes and deep ditch around his fort. Aaron is the one who builds the forts while Emre goes exploring and gets supplies. Aaron hates going out to the city and generally only goes there when forced to by Emre. Aaron prefers to build his own fort instead taking an already standing structure. * Pea Factory * Ho Motel ** Roof ** Hole *** High vaulted ceiling, with a foyer, large bed, and a hot tub * Casa De Sex Palace ** Well lit with torches; wide, open spaces, defense was a d*ck tower and a wooden fence * Ultra-Heaven ** A series of bridges between houses and buildings, easily defendable by running around and shooting zombies * Dorm Shack ** Smallest Base Ever, Aaron found it already set up and surrounded by defensive cacti. Aaron and Emre deserted it for Kill Grille * Kill Grille ** Aaron and Emre find this underground bunker, Aaron fortifies it and puts in a kill grille to shoot zombies from underneath them and still be able to collect the items. * Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort ** Nearly invincible, Emre had to completely blow up the entire foundation before it started to fall down. Very open and well lit, defended by spikes, a deep chasm, and a void. * Pleasure Town ** Open, well lit, defended by spikes and a deep ditch; had metal bars to shoot through and a roof garden to snipe from, had a lab underneath that Graskull blew up to blow up Emre and his followers. Graskull also rebuilt it later. * Pleasure Shire ** Large, open spaces, has a forest with igloos within the walls. Nearly inpentetrable walls. Emre and his disciples attempted to break in but failed, had a lab underneath Trivia * In the series, Aaron displays very little regard for morals. Later in the series, Aaron and Emre visit Aaron's old lab, where he created zombies. He shows some remorse to creating the zombie apocalypse and the demise of 6 billion people and attempts to absolve himself of guilt by tearing down the skyscraper in the city.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkybI3DuXfY * Aaron doesn't know what the word "altruistic" means * Aaron repeatedly trips over the plural of the word "safe." "Safes? Saves?" * Aaron has mysteriously turned into a female twice in the series. He prefers not to acknowledge this (in Episode 117 admitting only that he was "exploring his feminine side"), so it has gone completely unexplained (though not unnoticed). ** Episode 048 - Dynamite Decor ** Episode 117 - 28 Days Later References External links Category:Characters Category:7 Days to Die Category:Protagonist Category:Aaron Yonda